


i'm not drunk right now

by Donrex



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff(?), Kepler has emotions in this one!! wild, M/M, also ace Kepler bc im ace and i want him to b ace, angst??? not really, dead? where? who? no fucking one thats who, how does one tag, i dont know honestly, it isnt mentioned but Jacobi is trans, lets play a game its called how many hc can i stuff into a 5k fic, the answer is all of them, the whole childhood part is actually me sorry to dump my shitty childhood on you daniel, this is my coping mechanism, this is my world folks, y? bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donrex/pseuds/Donrex
Summary: Picture yourself Warren Kepler. he is collected. he is in control. he holds all the cards. he can have a glass of whisky once in a while without it ending in a disaster.well, either that, or, he has Daniel Jacobi in his life. he cannot have both.





	i'm not drunk right now

**Author's Note:**

> am i a good writer? no.  
> do i know where i was going with this? also no. 
> 
> i don't... i don't know what this is i just... wanted them to be happy??? so now they are(?) look at me good job self.

“Wanna see something cool, sir?”

Kepler slides the pen in between the pages and closes the notebook he is holding, before looking up to find Jacobi running towards him. Once Jacobi makes sure he has Kepler and Maxwell’s attention, he slows down to a walk, and takes something from his worn pants’ left pocket. He presses it and slide it back into place, before slowing again, now walking in slow motion, as he takes out sunglasses out from the other pocket.

Behind him, a building starts exploding and collapsing upon itself.

A smirk adorns Jacobi’s lips as he put on the pair of sunglasses, needless to say, agonisingly slow, which makes Kepler’s insides reflect the sight behind Jacobi as he gets closer and closer, stopping right in front of the two, who were leaning on the hood of the car.

Maxwell smiles to her tablet next to Kepler.

“Well?” Jacobi asks.

She turns the tablet towards him to reveal the number 4.7. Jacobi laughs. That laugh makes Kepler’s heart go just a bit faster then It should. He can never trusts himself around Jacobi these days. He makes up on the unforgivable lack of control of his insides by managing his outside twice as hard; making himself look so cold and distant no one could ever get past his mask to find his ridicules emotions, stirring inside of him.

“Not even a 5?” Jacobi asks.

“I'd give you even less for the corniness, but the timing was pretty good.” She shrugs, before turning the tablet back around and returning to her calculations. “Also those glasses aren't yours.” She adds.

They aren't his. They’re Kepler’s. Last mission, Jacobi complained about his disappointment when finding out only Kepler has a cool pair of glasses. Kepler, true to his promise to push Jacobi to his best performance, promised him he’d give him the glasses for the next mission (the current one), but only if Jacobi could finish this one (last one) in half the time they were subjected to.

He did it in a quarter of that time.

“Yeah? Well… corniness isn't a real word anyway,” Jacobi then turns to look at Kepler, smiling an almost drunk smile- drunk of success. Of pride. Of being good and useful and doing something he loved- and Kepler just knows his eyes are sparkling behind those glasses. (It was a beautiful smile)

Theres a reason Kepler would rather being the one behind the glasses.

He holds out his hand, face up, open palmed. Jacobi stares at it for a few seconds.

He looks extremely conflicted as he brings up his hand as well, and looks dangerously close to give Kepler a high five (which would probably be the last thing he would ever do) when Maxwell coughs and very not subtly fixes her own glasses, which makes Jacobi snatch his own hand away at the speed of sound and let out a small “oh,” as he takes off the glasses and hands them to Kepler.

Kepler puts them on and sends a cold smile to Jacobi as he leans away from the car and walks to the driver’s seat.

“Good work, mr. Jacobi.” He says, getting in and shutting the door after him.

He can hear both Jacobi and Maxwell shouting ‘shotgun’, and locks the front doors, forcing the two to sit at the back.

“I hate this fucking family” murmurs Jacobi. He earns a snore of laughter from Maxwell, and a stern look from Kepler.

~~~

Kepler has a list of places he knows he could find Jacobi in when he isn't in his office.

no. 1, or, most obvious one, is Maxwell’s office; which was on the door parallel to Jacobi’s door.

Although these two in the same room can only resolve in finishing literally all the work they were given for the next few months, and wasting valuable time on… Kepler would honestly rather not know, as he once found them sitting on the floor, editing every star wars movie into an explosion completion. and as if that wasn't enough, as a peace offering they tried showing Kepler a completion of: every time in which Darth Vaders was ‘heavy breathing’; every time someone got shot and dropped dead very unrealistically; and a full length film of Luke Skywalker and Han solo’s love story, all edited from the films themselves.

But if Jacobi was not in Maxwell’s office, then Kepler would move on to look for him at

No. 2: the empty dead end hallway, right next to the electric central control cupboard.

This one was a bit of a strange one, even in Kepler’s idea of strange.

He… well, the first time Kepler found him there, Jacobi stood in front of the wide open cupboard, staring at it intensely. He looked at it in such an intense face, you could think it was going to save his life. Kepler, being the patient man that he is, froze in the entrance to that hallway, and waited.

Jacobi kept staring at all the switches and wires for a very long time. So long, even Kepler wandered if he should get there and remind Jacobi this thing he is looking at is, in fact, not a bomb, but the single access point to all the power for the entire section.

Just as he was about to take that first step towards Jacobi, Jacobi sighed. He had switched his hearing aids off as he closed the cupboard door, and laid his forehead on it. tears started streaming down his face. Falling down from his eyes to the tip of his nose, and to the floor.

Kepler was so shocked of the scene in front of him, that he couldn't help but back off, and regather himself back at his office.

Ever since, if Kepler ever found Jacobi in there, he was on the floor, his head leaned back on the cupboard and staring into the ceiling. Kepler never dared going in that hallway when Jacobi was there to go grab him for something. He'll just make do without Jacobi, in these cases.

Then, there was no.3: the development section of Goddard futuristics. The place where all of the newest, shiniest, most explosive things were being examined. Jacobi loves to be there. Loves cool, powerful things. The scientists love him, too. Knowing they can count on him to make things… work. Jacobi could make anything click. Make things tick. Make them do what they were supposed to do. Or weren’t.

And so, even though he… isn't really supposed to be there, (Nor does Kepler, for that matter, when he comes over to drag Jacobi back to work,) all the people in the development section welcome his unauthorized time there. Also, he have never directly been told to stop, so one might assume his time there isn’t causing more trouble then worth.

And if he isn't in any of these, (and at that point Kepler has been looking for way too long then he should be,) then Kepler knows theres one more option left.

“It is not allowed to be on the roof, mr. Jacobi.” Said Kepler as he sat down next to Jacobi.

Jacobi flashed him a tiny smile- something he definitely hadn't done the first time Kepler said that sentence when he found him on the roof- and mumbled a tiny “sorry, sir,” That he didn't really mean.

They stayed silent for a while. Kepler looking at Jacobi with an expressionless face as Jacobi looked up at the sky. The phone in Kepler’s pocket hummed, reminding him of the reason he needed Jacobi for in first place. He ignored it.

“Sir, if I could ask a personal question,” said Jacobi out of the blue. Kepler didn’t answer, but didn't block it off, either. Jacobi hadn't kept going, in any case.

Kepler was wondering whether he was going soft. He felt- he knew- that if Jacobi had asked that question, he would tell Jacobi whatever it was he wanted to hear. He wanted to be completely honest. It was Terrifying.

The wind was blowing through Jacobi’s hair. Kepler wondered- just for a second- what would Jacobi’s hair would feel like in his hand. He wondered how does Jacobi look with swollen lips. What would he sound like saying Kepler’s name? His first name, that is.

His phone kept on buzzing furiously, so he picked it up.

“Well?” Asked the voice on the other side.

“Mr. Jacobi, Im going to have to cut your break short. I need you to come with me to take care of something.” Kepler said, looking at Jacobi. He looked as if he was just about to say something.

“I see everything is under control then!” And hanged up.

Kepler stood up and offered his hand to Jacobi, realising his mistake only as Jacobi held it firmly and hoisted himself to his feet.

Maybe he had gotten soft.

Only for Jacobi, though.

~~~

“Warren,” it was whispered like a secret.

“Daniel,” like a song.

They were kissing. Softly. Kepler wanted to cover every single inch on Daniel's skin. Show Daniel how he makes him feel. He had to know. he couldn't- Kepler must tell him.

“daniel-“

“Kepler,” answered Jacobi. But-

“don’t-” pleaded Kepler.

“major?” Worry.

“Please-“ Kepler said, but his voice was mocking. ‘Daniel’- “mr. Jacobi,”

“Sir,” fear.

He tried kissing him again, but he was cold. He was cold and so, so far away. And he was too harsh. That must’ve hurt. He was probably hurting him.

‘Daniel’ he tried again. “mr. Jacobi,” he said, slick and sarcastic and so far out of reach-

And then he woke up.

A clock was ticking away the silence. Kepler was staring at his ceiling so hard it was as if he was hoping for it to fall down on him. He didn’t like it; This lack of control. He needed some scotch.

He got out of bed and walked on the cold floor bare footed. He stopped at the door of his kitchen to contemplate for a moment whether it was worth his time to switch the lights on or not, before walking into the dark kitchen. He knew where everything is, either way.

He stumbled around in the dark for a bottle of whiskey and a cup, then sat at the counter and screwed the lid off. He noticed his phone on the counter. He noticed it because it was the brightest thing in the room. And the loudest.

“It is very, very late.” He said as soon as he answered. His voice was still sleep coated.

“I know. Sorry, sir. Its just… uhh…” the voice on the other side died down.

Kepler sipped from his drink. “You’ve already made the call, Maxwell. I would be much more pissed if you can’t stand behind your actions,” he said calmly.

Maxwell hadn't answered for a second. “sorry.” She said in a quiet voice.

“well then? What is it?” He urged her.

“oh, you see, this… its probably gonna sound stupid to you-“

“Thats something you should have thought about before calling,” he cut her.

“Okay! Im sorry! Look, sir, its just… Jacobi and I need your help.” He was about to say something, but she kept talking. “Well, its more like, Jacobi needs your help. Well… more like I need you to help me with Jacobi. I mean-“

Kepler’s stupid instincts made his stomach turn. He’s worried. He took a second to calm down and make sure he doesn't sound too alarmed, before saying, “Maxwell, I'm going to need you to get to the point. What happened to Jacobi?”

“I can't find him.” She squeaked

“What do you mean, you can't find him?”

“I mean that we were in my house and we were drinking and- well, you don't need to know the details but he's gone!”

Kepler’s still half asleep mind was trying very hard connecting the dots.

“He’s… gone,” he said.

“He’s gone,” she confirmed.

“I'm going to need you to explain that one more time, Maxwell,” he said, getting up from his seat and to his room.

“He’s gone! He's not anywhere in the house, the door is not locked anymore, and I can't find him!” She said hurriedly

“Well he is an adult.” Kepler pointed out, trying to keep a logical sense in both Maxwell’s and his own worry.

“A very drunk one! And who leaves in the middle of a sleeper party? Without saying anything?”

“Well was he kidnapped?” Kepler asks.

“no.” she answers.

“What are you worried about, then?” He asked, even though she was right. It was very weird, even for a drunk person.

“I don't know major! Haven't you ever felt worried over your friends?” She said in anger

“Maxwell.” He warned her.

“Sorry, sir.”

At this point, he was already fully dressed, and grabbing his car keys.

“Did you check his home?” He asked, walking to the front door.

“Not there.” She reported.

“Called him?” He asked.

“When someone goes missing you don't call their boss first thing, do you?” She sassed.

“Maxwell. He's probably fine.”

“okay.”

And then he hang up.

Kepler had little to no warning for the consequences of opening his front door, yet as soon as he heard the little surprised “oh!” And saw Jacobi’s flashed face, his sleep deprived brain caught on in time to… catch Jacobi on time.

“daniel,” murmured Kepler in surprise.

“Hello sir. Should I call you sir? I feel like coming to someone’s house drunk to confess your feelings put stuff on a different relationship status.” Jacobi tried to stand up straight, but as soon as he did, he fell right back on Kepler’s chest.

Kepler's heart started beating in a very pronounced way, as if it didn't want Jacobi- or Kepler- to ignore it.

But he did.

“Maxwell is worried sick about you, mr. Jacobi. Are you sure my apartment is where you're supposed to be right now?” He asked calmly.

Jacobi took a deep breath before standing up again. “Your’e right. I shouldn't be here. I should’ve gone to a fucking bar and mop to some poor bartender. Maybe get a fling out of it. This is a mistake.” He turned to leave, but Kepler pushed the door close before his better judgment could kick in. You know what, actually? Fuck better judgment. Its too early for this.

“your’e too drunk to walk around on the streets right now.” He said.

Jacobi looked at him with eyes blown wide. Kepler wished he could rip out his own guts out. that’d definitely make them stop squirming like that.

“Stay here for the night.” he said, leading Jacobi to the couch slowly. “Its an order,” He added before Jacobi could protest.

Jacobi sunk into the cushions and stared at Kepler for a moment, before turning his attention to the apartment.

“Im going to call Maxwell now, Jacobi” Kepler announced.

“okay.”

He made the call on his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water for Jacobi. Maxwell was so enormously relieved, it was terrifying to notice how his anxiety was draining away along with hers.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come grab him?” She asked as he handed the glass to Jacobi. Jacobi stared at it intensely.

“Im afraid mr. Jacobi and I need to sort some things out, first,” he informed her, but cut her off before she could finish saying “he’s not in trouble is-“ with a hard press on the End Call Botton.

He watched Jacobi take small sips of water in silence. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what to do.

There was always a first, wasn't it?

Most of his firsts seemed to happen next to Jacobi.

“Do you know these situations,” said Jacobi suddenly, pulling Kepler out of his thoughts, “when you get drunk- like, really drunk- shitfaced, yaknow? And you call your ex for a drunk fling because your’e still feeling really strong stuff for them?” He asked. It seemed to not have came the way he had intended, since he took it all back a second later with a hurried “this is nothing like that, obviously.”

“obviously.” Said Kepler patiently.

Jacobi dropped it in favour of sipping some more water, but not too much time had passed before he looked back at Kepler in determination, and said, loudly and clearly: “fuck it.”

“Yeah?” Asked Kepler. That did seem to be the motto today.

Jacobi looked him right in the eyes. Kepler's heart did a little loop.

“I think you have really nice eyes. And mouth. I sometimes think about kissing it. Im thinking about it right now. I like your hair, too. And your voice. I think I just like you for the sums of all your parts. Its kinda fucked up, but, fuck! Also you are in normal cloths. I've never seen you in these before and I am finding it painful to breath.”

Kepler stared at Jacobi for a second, before looking down on himself. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, since it was way too early to put on something representative, and apparently, Jacobi liked it.

“I know,” Kepler said, looking back up at Jacobi.

And he did know. Sort of. He knew Jacobi has feelings for him. He had known that for a long time. He surely hadn’t known the length of said feelings. He was gripping onto his logical sense like a man on a sinking ship as all his other thoughts were filled with, ‘tell him you do, too!’ ‘you love him’ ‘fuck it all, just. Just do it’

It was difficult to stay sensible.

“you… know?” Asked Jacobi, confused. Kepler smiled kindly. It was much easier to show emotions in the dark.

“Yes, of course. Who do you take me for?” Asked Kepler. Jacobi looked down at his hands, probably embarrassed. “It’s alright,” me too me too me too-

And then suddenly, Jacobi’s mouth was on his.

This was better then any dream. Real Jacobi and his real, chapped, rough lips. Kepler felt as if he was melting inside.

Jacobi leaned back. “You aren't kissing me back.” He told Kepler, his voice small and sad.

“your’e drunk,” replied Kepler, struggling to keep himself together.

“Would you kiss me back if I wasn't drunk?” Asked Jacobi curiously.

“Why don't you try it when you aren’t and see what happens?” Answered Kepler mildly.

The smile Jacobi returned was twice as bright. “Yes sir,” he said, carefully leaning down on Kepler’s shoulder. Kepler let him.

“I think you were right,” said Kepler. Jacobi hummed a question. “Sir is too formal for this current situation.” Jacobi hummed again, and Kepler knew he isn't going to move from that couch as long as Jacobi was on it with him.

~~~

Kepler woke up before Jacobi did. He couldn't quite move without causing Jacobi to fall off the couch, so he stayed. They were both laying down now, somehow. Jacobi, somehow, got his whole mass on Kepler’s chest, and their legs were tangled together. It was highly uncomfortable, yet Kepler knew for sure Jacobi’s hangover is going to kick him hard the moment he wakes, and decided to give him a few more minutes of peace.

Jacobi’s chest was rising and sinking in a rhythm Kepler could not help but sync with, and to avoid touching Jacobi’s face, he had instead decided to focus on the coffee table next to the couch, staring at it as if it held the secret to the universe.

This is fine. Everything is fine. Kepler is in control of this. He is always in control. He is the one in charge right now. Its fine.

“Warren?” Murmured Jacobi quietly. Kepler’s heart jumped to his throat. Jacobi seemed to catch onto- everything- since he jumped away from Kepler, one hand on his mouth, the other on his forehead. “ouch…” he says, rubbing his temples.

“Ill go grab you some water,” supplied Kepler, standing up and grabbing the same glass Jacobi used the night before. “Aspirin?” He called from the kitchen. Jacobi did not reply. He brought some anyway.

“sir- uh-“ Jacobi hid behind his glass of water. Kepler was sure from the look in his eyes that he is having a very long, very unnecessary inner monolog.

“Are we back to sir, now?” Asked Kepler in amusement.

Jacobi looked away. “i- I don’t- well, I wanted to apologise-“

“Apologise,” repeated Kepler.

“For coming here uninvited and- uhh… saying, stuff-“

“Stuff sure was said,” said Kepler calmly, very much not thinking about all that was said.

“and- you know…” he scratched the back of his neck shyly.

“I don't think I do,” said Kepler, faking a look of confusion, as if he is trying to think back very hard.

Jacobi looked at lose for words, so he just stared at Kepler without saying anything.

“don’t worry so much, Daniel. Like I said, it’s alright.” Kepler said. He wasn't sure what he was trying to provoke out of Jacobi, but watching him change colour in front of his very eyes was the best outcome he could've hoped for.

“you-“ he took a sip from his water, as if building up his courage- “you said to try again when I'm not drunk.” He said, looking anywhere but at Kepler.

“I recall something of the sorts, yes,” said Kepler slowly.

“Im not drunk right now,” Informed Jacobi.

“You are very hangover, though.” Pointed out Kepler

Jacobi pouted.

“Would you like something to eat?” Offered Kepler politely.

Jacobi hid his disappointment behind his glass of water, looking up at Kepler through his eyelashes, which was extremely endearing.

Kepler placed his hand on Jacobi’s cheek, and lowered the glass with the other, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jacobi tried pushing in, but Kepler already pulled away.

“Lets go eat, shall we?” He said. Jacobi looked at him in surprise.

“Sir?” He asked in confusion.

“I think I have enough ingredients for breakfast,” ignored Kepler, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“Kepler- sir,” tried Jacobi.

“Maybe you’d rather eat outside, though?” Asked Kepler from the fridge, turning to look at Jacobi in expectation.

“um-“ said Jacobi in confusion.

Kepler raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’ve overstayed my Wellcome,” he said, even though it sounded like a question.

Kepler's face stayed blank, not wanting to give away how much he wanted Jacobi to stay.

“I’ll just… go eat in my own house.” He concluded.

Kepler wandered if Jacobi thought this was all a test. he accompanied Jacobi to the door, and only closed it when he was out of sight.

(For the record, if it was a test, both of them had already failed.)

~~~

The next time Kepler met Jacobi, he was at Maxwell’s office.

They both stared up as he walked in, but said nothing. An unspoken “talking of the devil” was hanged in the air between them.

“We need to go. Mr. Jacobi? I’m going to need you to grab 15k of dynamite. Maxwell, please come with me to my office. Bring your tablet and the USB I gave you. We shall all meet by the car in 10. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” The both chanted as they rose to their feet and gathered their things. Jacobi walked down the corridor alone as Maxwell followed Kepler to his office.

He was trying to explain her what he needed her to do, but she didn't seem to listen.

“Maxwell?” He asked.

She snapped into position.

“Are you listening?” He inquired.

She squirmed in her place. “Sorry, sir, its just- I'm all ears now.” She said hurriedly.

Kepler kept explaining, clam and slow, while wondering exactly just how much had Jacobi told her.

They got to the car, where Jacobi was standing, holding a large box in his hands.

“Are you sure we won't need more?” He asked, panting under its weight.

“Im sure you can do it in less. Put it in the back.” Kepler said, unlocking the car and letting Maxwell and Jacobi load the trunk.

They both got in the back sit, and Kepler turned on the car and started driving. It was uncomfortably quiet, not from Kepler’s side, but from the back seat. Both Jacobi and Maxwell were so extremely stiff, it felt as though the air inside the car was frozen. It was the kind of silence you walk into when someone was just talking about you. The most obnoxious one.

“Mr. Jacobi, Maxwell, is something wrong?” He asked casually. They both shifted in their seats. He gave them a few minutes, before sighing. “alright. I hoped it wasn't going to disturb our efficiency, but I guess it was too much to ask for.” He pulled into a side street and parked the car. Jacobi and Maxwell were looking at each other anxiously. “If there is anything that is going to disturb this mission, I’m going to need to know about it, so I could work around it.” He explained to them, slowly, as if he was not aware he was the problem.

“No, sir, nothing like that,” said Maxwell.

Kepler arched his brow. “No? Because, at least so I remember it, I asked for 15k, and yet, Mr. Jacobi Brought 50k. It seems as though theres something on both your minds, and I will not be blamed for the consequences of pure sloppiness. Am I clear?” He asked.

Both Maxwell and Jacobi murmured a ‘yes’.

“I am responsible for your life, and in return, you trust my with it. Do you or do you not?” He continued. They both murmured again. “Do you,” he asked again, slowly, “or do you not?”

“Yes sir,” they said.

“Okay, then. I would like to know what is the problem, if it isn't too much trouble for you.” He said.

Maxwell hit Jacobi in the ribs, and he coughed awkwardly, rubbing his side.

“well- it’s just- kind of… awkward?” Said Jacobi, looking out the window.

“What is?” Asked Kepler in fake innocence.

“… fuck, major. Can't you feel it?” He said angrily.

Kepler gave out a short laugh. “I see. Would acknowledging it make you both feel any better? How’s your head today? Better, I’d hope?” He asked.

Jacobi mumbled something and Maxwell hit him again.

“Its just- no offence, major, but you told me you and Jacobi were going to sort stuff out- and- well, I got him back in worse condition then I left him in.” Maxwell supplied. It was very faint, but Kepler could detect Jacobi reddening slightly. It was… cute.

“Its hard to have a good talk when you're drunk, id assume.” Said Kepler. “So does doing so hangover.” He added.

Maxwell opened her mouth, but all that came out was an “…I guess.”

“We are not going to have the rest of this conversation right now, either. Mr. Jacobi?”

Jacobi turned from the window to Kepler. “Major?”

“Would you preform at your best if id promise we’d talk about this after this?” He asked.

Jacobi thought for a second. “yes.”

And that was enough.

~~~

“your’e not supposed to be here.” reminded Kepler to Jacobi as he sat down next to him on the roof, but he had a glass of scotch in each of his hands, and clearly did not mind the fact that it was illegal. He handed Jacobi one of the glasses and Jacobi took it.

“You’re giving me a lot of mixed signals, major.” Said Jacobi, downing his glass.

Kepler looked away into the distance thoughtfully as he sipped his scotch. All the cards were open in front of him. Jacobi gave him a chance, an opening, and now he must act as he finds right. There is no catch. No traps. No reason for him to shut this opportunity to finally get what he desired for so long- except for himself. His own traps. His own fears to be in the exposed. He knew all that. He knew it and still…

“I am, aren't I?” mused Kepler.

Jacobi set his glass down and reduced half the distance between them.

“Im not drunk.” He told Kepler.

“Me neither.” Replied Kepler in a toneless voice.

“Im going to kiss you now.” Stated Jacobi, he was staring at Kepler’s lips, and his voice was shaking slightly, but he kept going anyway. “If you won't kiss me back, ill never try this again, and ill never mention it to you or give you trouble for it ever again.” He promised.

Kepler stayed completely still as Jacobi closed the distance between them completely and joined their lips together. Kepler couldn’t take this risk. He couldn't miss this opportunity. He reached for Jacobi and grabbed his cheek, which seemed to make Jacobi shudder, and in result, part his lips. Kepler ignored this in favour of taking Jacobi’s hand in his, and lace their fingers together. Jacobi tried pushing in farther, but Kepler stayed determined on keeping them both in check. No tongues. Nothing too much. Not anytime soon. He wondered how would Jacobi react if he kissed his jaw. Or cheekbones. Or- anything, really. He didn't do it, though. It made him feel as though that meant they’d have to do it again. So he’d get a chance to.

 

“Can I call you Warren?” Asked Jacobi a while after they parted. Kepler’s heart raced at the question. They were still on the roof, their fingers still laces together. The glasses were already empty. Kepler wished he had brought the whole bottle.

“When it is appropriate,” he answered.

“And when is that?” Asked Jacobi.

“I wouldn't have picked you if you were a person who needed to ask stupid questions,” told him Kepler, and he was talking about him as his boss, but it sounded more intimate, somehow.

A comfortable silence swept over them. Kepler started rubbing Jacobi’s knuckles softly.

“You can call me however you’d like,” Said Jacobi after a few minutes in silence.

“I know,” Kepler replied.

And that was it.

~~~

It was Jacobi’s Anniversary. The anniversary to his failure. The anniversary to his repurposing. It was their anniversary, too. The first time they met. Their fireworks cerebration; the first time since That Day Jacobi lit something on fire for fun.

Jacobi was in that hallway again. staring at the ceiling, his head against the closet door.

Kepler didn't need him. There was no emergency. He just… wanted his company. How weird it was, seeking out someone for their presence only. How unusual for someone like Kepler to feel so.

And Jacobi looked so untouchable, in that hallway. As if the turn isn't really there, and they are on two different dimensions which could never interact. Kepler didn't like it. If there was something he grew sure of, it was the certainty of Jacobi at his side. He can do it. He just needs to…

Kepler takes a step into that hallway.

Jacobi does not turn to look at him. His hearing aid must be off. Kepler takes another step, then another.

Finally, Jacobi flatter. His eyes jump from the ceiling to Kepler, then back to the ceiling.

Kepler stops, trying to read Jacobi’s reaction. This was the only thing Kepler could not understand. The only side of Jacobi he kept away from for so long. his… human side, maybe. But he had to, now. He had to let Jacobi make the next move.

Jacobi hadn't even moved his head, but he reached for his ear, and turned on the hearing aid. It was more then enough of an invitation, in Kepler’s book. He closed the distance and sat down next to Jacobi; so close they could talk without raising their voice above a whisper. They stayed like that for a while.

“I used to have these big electricity closets in my house when I was a child,” Said Jacobi eventually, his voice low and quiet, “it was an apartment building. I used to go out to the hallway that connects the homes and the elevators, and hit them the loudest I could to make the loudest, most metally noise I could.” As if to prove his point as he talked, he bumped his head softly into the metal, and it made a lingering ringing sound. “I would spin around and hit them with my hands, or I would open them and slam them shut really loudly.” He said, but that story didn't seem to make him feel any nostalgia. “I wanted to see which one of my neighbors would come out of their house to yell at me first,” he explained, making it sound a little like a secret. “I always hoped it wouldn't be my own house,” he whispered, reliving that fear he probably felt as a child “When someone did, I ran into the stairway and hid a floor up until they’ll go back in.”

It was a trivial piece of information. So small and insignificant and yet- it was a part of what made Jacobi Jacobi, right along with thousand more useless pieces of information.

“After a while someone just- locked the closet doors, so I couldn't open them and slam them anymore,” he continued. “So my new hobby became trying to unlock the locks as fast and as quiet as possible, before slamming the doors shut as loudly as possible and running away.” He quieted down for a second, as if he had just realised something. “We moved away after- the new place didn't have these in it.” He concluded.

It wasn't the full story, or, so it seemed, but Jacobi would not share beyond what he had already told. Kepler leaned in and kissed his temple. Jacobi leaned into him quietly, laying his head on  
Kepler’s shoulder. Kepler wished it hadn't felt so much like a home.

~~~

“Is it going to be my problem, is all I'm asking,” came Maxwell’s voice though the coms.

“Do you want it to be?” Asked Kepler, shooting a guy running towards him. “Mr. Jacobi? How much time?”

Jacobi began to answer, but was cut by Maxwell. “i’m just saying- if he’s going to get any perks from this, I want a compensation.”

“Jacobi?” He ignored her.

“3 minutes? At most.” Came Jacobi’s voice.

“Im not kidding, major. I’ll tell cutter.”

Kepler sighed. “i’m sure he’s aware.”

“It still isn't fair that Jacobi gets special treatment,” insisted Maxwell.

“I am not getting special treatment!” Interrupted Jacobi.

”Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Jacobi! The time?” Disturbed Kepler.

“Oh, yeah, two minutes and… well a bit less. Plus minus- 30 seconds?” Sounded his voice from the coms. Kepler started walking towards the exit.

“Lets get out of here. Maxwell, you got everything?”

“Yes, sir,” she said. A few second later she joined Kepler outside.

“mr. Jacobi?” Asked Kepler to his coms.

“Yeah, yeah,” dismissed Jacobi, walking slowly out of the building.

“Whats wrong?” Asked Kepler, already starting to walk towards him.

“Nothing, sir. Its shallow.” Said Jacobi, revealing a small stab wound on his stomach.

“okay. Lets go,” Kepler commanded, while taking Jacobi’s side and hurrying him into the car. He let him have the front seat.

“You see? Perks.” Pointed Maxwell as Jacobi settled down in his seat.

“Well, I am dying.” Answered Jacobi as Kepler started the car.

“Shut up Daniel. Your’e fine.” Said Kepler.

There was an explosion going off right behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive on nice comments please show me you exist
> 
> (Also i just found a song called I Feel Like I'm Drowning by Two Feet and its unrelated to this fic but has strong kepcobi vibes and is dope yall should go hear it)


End file.
